Overthrow of the Gods
by Shadow Dark God Avalon
Summary: humans or not these people are out to take over what the strongest gods once had adult content


Overthrow of the gods

Chapter 1

A long time ago thousands and thousands of years ago a young and beautiful girl decided to attempt to overtake the gods. During her attach she was overcome and died in disgrace. The gods put a seal on her arm a demon pentagram scar now rests on the arm of all of her decadences. Now a young girl Maya is baring the curse of her ancestor except unlike the predecessors she plans to do something about it she plans now to overthrow the gods just as her ancestor tried difference is Maya plans to fight for the right reasons to save her decadence from the curse.

Chapter 2

Present time - Maya Maya wake up you lazy bum. A voice calling out to me. I woke up and looked and there was my friend Kisara. Maya your lazy it's the 1st day of the academy and you sleep in. WERE ALMOST LATE! I got up suddenly jumped out of bed and said Kisara get me some clothes while I get breakfast. I ran out suddenly while Kisara got me my school clothes. I ate something ran back and changed. Kisara was sitting on my bed laughing her ass off as I am rushing around. I finally got dressed and sure enough the stairs were being cleaned we were 3 stories up and in a hurry so I grabbed kisara's hand threw her on my back and jumped out the window 3 stories down. Then we dashed off right to school.

Chapter 3

We got to school about 15 minutes before classes start. We sat in the café together by ourselves but together. I was always a loner my old group was parted long ago we were infamous around the area as the elemental mistresses. 4 of us each one with a different eliminate we controlled but half the group is dead. Only me and Kisara stay. Everyone is out agents us saying were washed up and old. We didn't think so our group had a 5th member but he disappeared when the group parted. Kisara and I sat there watching everyone's every move who was around us. People started talking about us but we just sat there. Nothing got to us much anymore. The bell rang and we parted for our classes. Kisara and I went to our class our whole schedule we were together strangely enough we were also with 2 other girls who sit right by us. As the day went on they stuck around us all day long. At the end we had a dorm to go to for some reason our place was old run down me and Kisara were going to fix it up then we noticed the names on the room there was 4 instead of 2. Maya, Kisara, Wind, Flame. Those girls we had been trailed by all day were now our roomy you could say. That evening we all sat at the table had dinner then started to talk about ourselves.

Chapter 4

As we talked we eventually found several things in common with each other. Just then I look at my room and there was a green and red glow. Me and Kisara excused ourselves from the table and ran to the room. Kisara look I pointed at 2 crystals one green one red glowing. A crystal Kisara had glow gold mine glow light blue and then we though could they be the spirits of fire and wind. Both of us took a crystal and came out. We threw the crystals in front of them putting them on the table as they glow. Wind picked up the green and Flame picked up the red and we knew fate brought us all together all we were missing was dark who disappeared years ago.

Chapter 5

Wind and Flame looked at us and asked for an explanation. We explained the past group what happened to it and all that. They looked at us and said we cannot replace your old team but we can start a new one. Kisara and myself looked at each other and I asked her do we go though it again. Kisara said 1 more time. I said what about dark Kisara said we just wait on him. We looked at the 2 and said we would be happy to reform the group with your help. They smiled at us and said we will be happy to help at that we all went to our rooms to bed.

Chapter 6

In the middle of the night there was a knock at the door. I walked down to get it being careful not to wake anyone for I knew who it was. I answered the door it was him. I said "For Kane" and he responded "and the technology of peace". We started talking we didn't know the other 3 were watching. Wind asked who is the boy and Kisara responded I don't know but he seems familiar. After an hour he left. I went back to my room so did the girls who snuck a peek as to what happened. That morning we all ended up in the kitchen for breakfast. All 3 of them looked at me and just stared. I looked back confused saying what is going on. They said we know about last night. I said I don't know what you're talking about. Wind went and said that boy you were talking to who was he. I said ok well just he came over to find out homework. They stared and said yea right he your boy friend Wind yelled. Kisara looked at me with sad eyes and said is it true is he your close friend. I looked just as sad and surprised saying no Kisara its not true please Kisara I held on to her crying saying please believe me Kisara he isn't close to me in any way. Flame then said so then what did he really want. He wanted to talk to me about matters beyond your concern right now. I got up and walked out practically crying to head to my 1st class.

Chapter 7

When the 1st class happened though Flame, Kisara, and Wind showed up but I wasn't there. They all raised there hands and asked to come look for me. The teacher excused them and they all started looking. They arrived at a coliseum like building. They walked in and to there surprised they saw me and some boy having a sword duel. To kisara's much dismay I and he were equal in skill. As our swords pushed us back I started glowing and so did he. I glow light blue and he glow black. A power surrounded us as I become the ice princess and he became the dark prince. The fight got intense we went after each others throats like no ones business. My sword of ice and his sword of dark. It was then Kisara realized who it was...it was Avalon.

Chapter 8

We were all over the place I didn't care that I was if I was cutting class this was making me feel a bit better from this morning. When it was all done the day was over 8 hours fighting that guy we were both exhausted not a winner to be decided. We turned back to our normal forms and Avalon told me before leaving "if you ever need me just call they way we used to the rebirth of the eliminates was destined by fate tempted by us and lead by you" I nodded saying well that's just peachy. He turned around and walked off into the evening sky disappearing with the horizon. I noticed the 3 girls were in the stadium and I said how long have you 3 been there. They responded lets get some dinner and we walked off.

Chapter 9

That night dinner was sort of silent. Then Flame finally said something can you teach us how to transform like you 2 did. Wind nodded. Kisara said lets teach them Maya they deserve to know. I looked at them all and said after dinner meets me in the coliseum. They nodded and I headed out to get things ready. They arrived at the Colossian sometime after I arrived. Maya! Kisara was yelling. I stepped out and said you girls ready. They all said yes. Few hours passed then we finally got it down they can now take there elemental forms. We all transformed and looked at there beauty of the others we were all goddesses it was one of the happiest days ever to see them transform like that I smiled and started crying with joy.

Chapter 10

That night before bed I told them my family's legacy the looked shocked but with great power they said were goanna help you finish what she started.

Time passed winter came and the day we were goanna make our attack was coming up. Till now we were all training getting more power. The 5 of us Ice, Light, Fire, Wind, and Dark were about to head up. The portal was open and our powers were maxed. Let's go! As we flew up into the portal.

Chapter 11

We arrived on a big platform we looked down saw nothing but emptiness void. Someone said so you're the descendent of that girl so long ago. I turned and looked. I am the gods that she faced. Our bodies and power merged. So you're just a big target now right I said. He got pissed and came after us. The 5 of us all glowed as our power merged causes a blast to hit him. He was gone when the smoke cleared we thought it was over. Sure enough he landed barley with a scratch on him. We all looked scared out of our minds. He charged at us. We drew our swords and charged back then bam were bashing him with our swords. He growled snored then he was cut down completely. We thought it's over now and we were right as we warped back. Life resumed for us like normal except I could rest peacefully knowing my decadence will be safe but was it really over?


End file.
